


Тонкости налогообложения

by wakeupinlondon



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Встреча с Люциусом Малфоем проходит совсем не так, как Кингсли ожидал.





	Тонкости налогообложения

**Author's Note:**

> написано по мотивам [заявки с кинк-феста](http://hpnc17.diary.ru/p208851607.htm): «Кингсли/Люциус. Малфой обожает ходить по краю: риск, интриги, тонкие политические игры, манипуляции эмоциями, словесные ловушки... Однажды он решает увеличить дозу адреналина в крови, надев под официальную мантию на встречу с министром тончайшие чулки с подвязками и прозрачное белье»; кинки — кроссдрессинг, dirty talk, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды HP Death Eaters.  
> Беты: Персе, volhinskamorda.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, мистер Малфой, — сухо сказал Кингсли, — какое я вам делаю одолжение.

Люциус Малфой невозмутимо на него смотрел, устроившись на стуле для посетителей с таким вольготным видом, словно сидел на троне.

— Разумеется, господин министр, — кивнул он. Звучало безукоризненно вежливо, но Кингсли готов был поклясться, что в его тоне проскользнула насмешка. — Личная аудиенция у вас — всегда огромная... честь, — Люциус слегка улыбнулся, как-то прерывисто вздохнув. — Но должен признаться, цель этого визита мне не ясна.

Кингсли нахмурился. Перевел взгляд на лежащие перед собой бумаги: их вид куда меньше выводил из себя, чем надменное лицо Люциуса.

— Начнем с того, что этого визита вообще не должно было быть, — сообщил Кингсли. — Вы должны были получить сразу извещение о слушании в Визенгамоте. Однако мы посовещались и решили... обойтись без лишней шумихи.

Он поморщился, вспомнив недавние заголовки «Пророка» о том, что Министерство притесняет «уважаемые и добросовестные семьи».

— Вот как, — равнодушно ответил Люциус. — И в чем же меня, — он облизнул губы, — обвиняют?

— В неуплате налогов.

Как Кингсли и ожидал, на Люциуса это не произвело ни малейшего впечатления.

— Всего-то? — он медленно откинулся на спинку стула. — И что на этот раз? Если проблема опять в том, что я не плачу за домовых эльфов, честное слово, господин министр, их налогообложение...

— Проблема в продаже вашего поместья в Глостершире, — бросил Кингсли. — По информации из Гринготтса вы заплатили всего двадцать четыре галлеона и девять сиклей с прибыли в восемь тысяч галлеонов.

— Так и есть, — Люциус подвинулся чуть ближе на стуле, почти отрешенно глядя на Кингсли.

Кингсли резко захотелось его встряхнуть.

— Здесь говорится, — мрачно продолжил он, — что вы не стали платить налог на прирост стоимости имущества.

— Именно так, — выдохнул Люциус. Кажется, хоть какая-то совесть у него все же была, потому что он немного заерзал.

— И в заявлении вы указали, будто и не обязаны, так как поместье... не является имуществом длительного пользования.

— Верно, — Люциус даже слегка раскраснелся от удовольствия. — Это расхо... — он на миг запнулся, издав какой-то непонятный гортанный звук. — Расходуемое имущество.

И сполз чуть ниже, закрыв глаза и прикусив нижнюю губу. Кингсли недовольно сдвинул брови.

— То есть вы заявляете, — он откашлялся, — что поместье — истощимый актив...

— Да, мы несколько лет сдавали его... в аренду, — Люциус расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу мантии, будто ему стало жарко.

— И поэтому вы имеете право не платить налог с его продажи?

— Имею, — сбивчиво согласился Люциус. — Имею полное право... не платить... — сглотнув, он дернулся на стуле, качнув бедрами, и распахнул глаза, — никаких налогов.

Взгляд у него был мутный и расфокусированный.

Кингсли бросило в жар.

— Вас это что, — неверяще выдавил он, выпустив из рук бумаги, — возбуждает?

Люциус весь обмяк, но, как ни странно, самоуверенности ничуть не растерял.

— Прошу прощения, — он криво усмехнулся, глядя Кингсли в лицо. — Кажется, я несколько увлекся...

— Вас возбуждают разговоры об уклонении от налогов, — Кингсли покачал головой. Хотелось расхохотаться в голос. Или громко возмутиться. Или порассуждать о налогах еще.

Последнюю мысль он торопливо отбросил подальше.

Однако Люциус только с непониманием на него посмотрел. Зрачки у него так расширились, что глаза казались совсем темными.

— О нет, нет, — он звонко рассмеялся, откинув голову и открыв бледное горло. — Поверьте, дело вовсе не в этом.

— А в чем тогда? — хмыкнул Кингсли. — Не во мне же?

И запоздало прикусил язык, тут же пожалев, что отсюда нельзя мгновенно аппарировать.

Люциус снова заерзал на месте, часто и тяжело дыша. И неожиданно цепко на него взглянул.

— А вам бы этого хотелось, господин министр?

Когда Кингсли нашел в себе силы заговорить, вместо голоса вышел какой-то невнятный рык:

— Подойти сюда.

Люциус плавно поднялся со стула, чуть нетвердо стоя на ногах. Но вместо того, чтобы шагнуть вперед, начал расстегивать на себе мантию.

— Прежде я никому этого не показывал, — почти рассеянно протянул он, сбрасывая с плеч накидку. На щеках у него выступили розовые пятна, и Кинсли придвинулся ближе, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

Под мантией у Люциуса оказалась тонкая белая рубашка и... твою же мать. Такие же тонкие белые чулки. И ажурное прозрачное белье.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, — пробормотал Кинсли, едва расслышав свои же слова за бешеным стуком сердца.

— Сомневаюсь, что Мерлин такое носил, — Люциус ухмыльнулся, снова опускаясь на стул. Резко выдохнул, вновь дернувшись, и широко расставил ноги.

Кингсли подавился воздухом. Длинные и крепкие ноги Люциуса были обтянуты тончайшими, словно мерцающими в свете люстры серебристо-белыми чулками. На сильных гладких бедрах красовались атласные подвязки, а прозрачное белье едва вмещало крупный покрасневший член с поджавшимися яйцами.

— Я иногда это делаю, — лениво сообщил Люциус, согнув одну ногу в колене и закинув на подлокотник стула. — Так... интереснее, — рвано вздохнув, он медленно провел пальцем вверх по подвязке. У члена его рука на миг замерла, а потом Люциус слегка оттянул прозрачную ткань, обхватив себя ладонью. — Ощущения куда острее, чем от простых словесных перепалок. Но сегодня я впервые решил попро...

— Встань, — перебил его Кингсли. В горле вдруг пересохло, но слова прозвучали на удивление отчетливо. — И подойди ко мне.

На этот раз Люциус послушался, в пару широких шагов обойдя стол Кингсли и оказавшись совсем рядом. Вблизи стало еще заметнее, как сильно он завелся: дышал Люциус шумно и быстро, его член натягивал кружевное белье, а багровая головка блестела от смазки.

Едва осознавая, что делает, Кингсли положил ладонь ему на бедро.

— Готов поспорить, ты на это и рассчитывал, — хрипло сказал он, зачарованно глядя на свои темные руки на фоне белого кружева. Скользнул вверх по ткани чулок и чуть поддел подвязку, коснувшись горячей кожи бедра. Люциус дернулся, будто его ударило жалящим заклинанием. — Хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил... И как следует тебя рассмотрел, да? А то и потрогал?

Люциус всхлипнул, подавшись вперед на прикосновение.

— Если ты меня потрогаешь, — еле слышно прошептал он, — то я сейчас же кончу.

Погладив его по бедру, Кингсли обвел кончиком пальца тяжелый член. На головке ткань ажурного белья была слегка влажная.

— Мне нравится, что они прозрачные, — он обхватил основание члена, вырвав из Люциуса еще один протяжный всхлип. — Сразу все видно. Видно, какой ты там мокрый.

— О, черт... — Люциус уже даже не всхлипнул, а заскулил в голос, толкнувшись ему в кулак, и Кингсли тут же сжал в ладони его яйца. Перед глазами все плыло, и раскрасневшийся, разгоряченный Люциус казался каким-то нереальным. И в то же время словно воплощением всех заветных фантазий.

— Уверен, ты это просто обожаешь, — выдохнул Кингсли, перекатывая между пальцев яйца, обтянутые нежным кружевом. Опустил руку ниже, сдвинул в сторону тонкую ткань, чтобы коснуться...

Мерлин и все святые. Твою же мать.

— Весь разговор едва понимал, чего от меня хочет господин министр, — слегка насмешливо произнес Люциус, когда Кингсли нащупал основание пробки. — Кажется, это уже слишком, она каждую секунду, м-м, — его дыхание на миг сбилось, — напоминает о себе.

Кингсли потянул пробку на себя, и Люциус подавился вздохом.

— Вставил ее перед визитом ко мне, да? — На ощупь пробка была гладкой и теплой, а стоило лишь чуть втолкнуть ее глубже, как Люциус вскинулся всем телом, застонав во весь голос. Кингсли мысленно порадовался, что на кабинете стояли чары от прослушивания.

— Сразу перед тем, как пойти в Министерство, — Люциус подался вперед и накрыл ладонью член Кингсли через брюки, заставив судорожно дернуться. — Смазал себя в душе, но решил сильно не растягивать, чтобы лучше все чувствовать... Надел белье — оно ужасно там все сжимает, но знаешь, это того... — Кингсли просунул вместе с пробкой кончик пальца, и Люциус всхлипнул, стараясь насадиться на него сильнее, — стоит. Потом натянул чулки — совсем медленно, иначе их очень легко порвать. И все время представлял, что будет, если кто-нибудь узнает... — Он придвинулся ближе, почти усевшись на Кингсли сверху, и неразборчиво что-то простонал, когда палец скользнул внутрь до конца. В такой позе видно стало хуже, но ощущалось все так же тесно и жарко, а перед глазами зато оказался обтянутый ажурным бельем член и тонкая рубашка, которая почти не скрывала напрягшиеся соски.

Смотреть на все это, когда Люциус еще и сжимал через брюки его член, было просто невыносимо.

— Хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, что у тебя под мантией? — зашептал Кингсли, склонившись к уху Люциуса и вдыхая терпкий запах его одеколона. — Догадался, что у тебя на уме во время деловых встреч, как ты стараешься держать лицо, а на деле сидишь, раскрытый и готовый к траху? — Он нажал пальцем на пробку, и Люциуса буквально подбросило на месте: Кингсли пришлось вцепиться ему в бок, удерживая на месте. Даже сквозь ткань рубашки его кожа казалась обжигающе горячей. — Вытащил эту игрушку и заменил на член? Как следует тебя выебал — прямо в кабинете, когда ты в подвязках и чулках?

Люциус со стоном дернулся, вжимаясь в него бедрами, и запрокинул голову, открывая покрытую испариной шею.

— Прямо на столе министра, — протянул он, стремительно толкаясь навстречу и обводя ладонью член Кингсли. — Хотел бы? А как кончил, ты бы снова засунул в меня пробку, и я бы так дальше и добирался до атриума... чувствовал ее при каждом шаге, вспоминал, каково ощущать тебя в себе... и старался бы ничем себя не выдать, держаться как обычно, но это было бы так — а-ах, черт — сложно, когда внутри твоя сперма и кажется, что все вокруг вот-вот догадаются, узнают, какой...

Дальнейшего Кингсли уже не услышал — в ушах зашумело, все тело сотрясла дрожь, и он кончил, даже не сняв брюки. Тяжело дыша, уставился на Люциуса, который убрал руку и не отрываясь смотрел на Кингсли. Потом медленно обвел языком влажные губы.

Кингсли потребовалось всего лишь слегка надавить пальцем на основание пробки, второй рукой обхватив член Люциуса. Стоило ему накрыть ладонью головку, гладкую и горячую даже через кружевную ткань, как Люциус шумно всхлипнул и забился в его руках, пачкая в сперме пальцы Кингсли и намокшее прозрачное белье.

— Твою мать, — выдавил Кингсли, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Надеюсь, ты не... надеюсь, мистер Малфой, вы не считаете, что на этом разговор закончен.

Думать о налогах при виде Люциуса — раскрасневшегося, с довольным блеском в глазах и со спутанными длинными волосами — казалось попросту невозможным. Но Кингсли готов был постараться.

— И в мыслях такого не было, — заявил Люциус, поправляя рубашку. И болезненно поморщился, когда Кингсли вытащил палец, а следом за ним и пробку — всю блестящую от смазки. При одном взгляде на нее внутри все восторженно замирало.

— Рад слышать, — глухо отозвался Кингсли, зашарив на столе в поисках палочки. Белье удалось спасти с помощью Экскуро, а вот левый чулок они, кажется, безнадежно порвали. Кингсли с сожалением коснулся мягкой ткани. — Но боюсь, сейчас мы и правда уже... — он оглядел сперва Люциуса, а затем свои наспех вычищенные брюки, — будем не в состоянии.

Люциус неторопливо отстранился, каким-то образом даже в порванном чулке умудряясь держаться с достоинством.

— Раз так, стоит перенести нашу встречу на другой день, — невозмутимо сказал он, призывая брошенную на пол мантию. — И тщательно обсудить все... гм, аспекты налогообложения. Как вы относитесь к шелку, господин министр? Может, черному или красному? Хотите в следующий раз выбрать белье и пояс с подвязками сами?

Должно быть, ответ читался у Кингсли на лице, потому что Люциус довольно хмыкнул, окинув его многообещающим взглядом.

Весело ему подмигнув, Кингсли потянулся за ежедневником. Пожалуй, следующую аудиенцию с Люциусом нужно запланировать как можно скорее. Разобраться до этого со срочными делами, выпроводить всех домовых эльфов и ассистентов, не назначать после других встреч...

И, что самое главное, надо будет заранее убрать со стола все лишние бумаги.


End file.
